Pyrimido[5,4-d]pyrimidines for inhibiting tyrosinekinases, which are involved in signal transduction, are described in WO 96/07657, WO 97/32880 and WO 97/32882.
The aim of the present invention is to indicate new active substances which can be used for the prevention and/or treatment of diseases characterised by excessive or abnormal cell proliferation.